1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system for a vehicle comprising a voice output for outputting driving indications to a predetermined destination and/or for informing the user of the navigation system of any other operation of the navigation system. The invention particularly relates to an improved control of the voice output of the navigation system and to a method related to the improved control of the voice output.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems can determine a route from a specified starting location to a predetermined destination and can guide a traveler along the route. The user of the navigation device is guided along the route to the predetermined destination by different mechanisms. The driver can be informed acoustically by voice output that informs the driver how to follow the route. Furthermore, the driver is informed by optical signs, e.g., arrows that indicate the directions the user has to take. Another possibility for informing the driver is the representation of the position of the vehicle on a street map.
When an acoustical output is used, navigation systems normally have three different kinds of voice outputs. First of all there is an advance notice that there will be a maneuver to follow the indicated route (e.g., soon you will have to turn right). In a second step there is an announcement like “turn right after 100 m”. When the driver has arrived at the position where he or she has to turn, another announcement is made (“turn right”). These voice outputs of the navigation system can be disturbing for the user of the vehicle, so that in the case when the user drives on a well-known route, he or she will not use the navigation system as the various voice outputs can be annoying for the user of the vehicle. This leads to the fact that the navigation system is not used in well-known areas or on well-known routes. However, the navigation system could be helpful even on well-known routes, as the navigation system could provide information about traffic jams, e.g., via TMC messages, and could inform the driver that another route should be used.
Furthermore, the voice output of the navigation system can be enabled or disabled manually by pushing a button. Nevertheless, the manual enabling or disabling of the voice output does not overcome the above-mentioned deficiencies, so that navigation systems are not used on routes or in areas the driver knows quite well.
Therefore, there is a need for improving the control of the voice output in navigation devices.